Vibora Wildkats
Wildkats Vibora(VWKF006) was First Seen in the Wildkats on Janaury 17, 2006. She was not the dominant female but an older female named Vaca who may have been her mother. Mancar was the dominant male. Vibora was believed to be litter-mates with Oveja and the two females were a little over a year of age at the time. In March 2007 Oveja, Vibora and Gota were evicted. In April 2008 Oveja, Vibora and Lista were pregnant but the following month they all lost their litters. In August 2008 Vaca was pregnant and Oveja, Vibora, Gato, Lista and Colibri were evicted and left the group when they met up with three rovers. Buccaneers The males stayed with the females and established the Buccaneers Mob. The oldest of the males Wild Dog became the dominant male. Since the females were semi wild, he was fitted with a collar so the group could be tracked. Oveja and Vibora were of the same size so female dominance wasn't as clear however Oveja managed to oust Vibora and became the dominant female. Vibora lived as a subordinate female and was often evicted by her sister Oveja whenever she was pregnant. In june 2009, Vibora returned tot he group after being evicted and challenged Oveja for dominance. Oveja was weak after giving birth and Vibora had the upper hand. She overthrew her sister and became the dominant female of the Buccaneers. Wild Dig accepted her as his new mate. However Vibora was pregnant already after mating with a rover when she was a subordinate. One July 29, 2009 Vibora gave birth to Edo, VBCP012, VBCM013, Tangerine and VBCP015. Both VBCP012 and VBCP015 were predated in August. Vibora killed Colibri's litter when she became pregnant again. She evicted Oveja, Gato, Lista, Colibri and Jebba and gave birth to Pachi, Melodie, Rox and Midnight on October 23, 2009. Lista disappared. There was a group split but all the members returned to the group. In December VBCM013 was predated. Oveja returned to the group after beng evicted for several months. Vibora went to asert her dominance however she was met with resistance. Oveja fought back and overthrew Vibroa reclaiming her status as the dominant female. Vibora went back to a subordinate role however she did not have to wait long to relaim her position. Oveja died in April soon after giving birth. Vibora rejoined the group after being evicted and quickly ousted her sisters for the dominant female position. Vibora was back on top as the dominant female of the Buccaneers again. She quickly got pregnant and started to evicted all the females over a year of age. One July 13, 2010 she gave birth to Euphoria, Inferno, Anima and Xenox. Then on November 28, 2010 she gave birth to VBCF031, VBCM032 and VBCM033. She aborted her next litter because she could not sustain this fast breedin rate. In February 2011 Vibora was predated by a hawk leaving her sister Gato as the new dominant female. Links Wildkats Mob Buccaneers Mob Oveja Wildkats Category:Wild meerkats Category:Wildkats meerkats Category:Bucccaneers meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Dominant female meerkats Category:Deceased meerkats